Inflatable appliques for creating unique articles are known in the art and include a variety of features for converting articles such as towels, shirts, coats, and displays into uniquely configured articles with novel shapes and uses.
There are several U.S. Patents which teach the attachment or addition of a pillow to a towel for use in, for example, sunbathing. U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,944 (Yulish) discloses a stuffed pillow which is permanently formed in the top portion of a towel. U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,942 (Case) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,689,947 (Wolf) teach a towel with a removable pillow which is either inflatable or stuffed. U.S. Pat. No. 2,883,682 (Kwake) teaches an inflatable pillow which is attachable and detachable from a towel using snapping means.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,176,315 (Freund) discloses a beach robe which doubles as a towel with an inflatable pillow. The article taught by Freund fails to teach a means for holding the pillow in place on a piece of furniture when the article is used in its towel configuration.
U.S. Pat No. 4,370,755 (Crumby) discloses a poncho which has a rear panel which can be inflated to create a seat cushion for sitting. Crumby fails to teach an inflatable pillow for the head for use on a piece of furniture which is held in place even when not in use.
I have previously obtained two U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,079,778 & 5,251,337 for inflatable appliques for clothing and towels and a method for producing those appliques. Those patents describe the production of an inflatable applique on material by sealing the pieces of the applique to the material and cutting away the excess. Because many of the techniques and materials described in those patents are also useful in conjunction with the teachings herein disclosed, they are incorporated by reference.
What is desired, therefore, is a pillow which retains its position on a piece of furniture even when not engaged by someone sitting on the furniture. Preferably, the pillow could be used with outdoor chairs or lounges and would be cheaply produced, portable and waterproof, yet comfortable for the user.